Tiffany steals the teacher's job and gets grounded for it
Characters Tiffany- Kayla Tommy Pickles- Eric Chuckie Finster- Brian Phil DeVille- Diesel Lil DeVille- Kimberly Kimi Finster- Shy girl Detention Teacher-Alan Principal-Alan Principal's yelling voice- Kidaroo Tiffany's Dad- Zack Tiffany's mom- Jennifer Plot Tiffany became a substitute teacher and was in charge of teaching the Rugrats some math. Every time a Rugrat would answer the question correctly, Tiffany sends him or her to detention. Later in detention, the Rugrats claimed that they didn't belong here and Tiffany sent them there for no reason. Tiffany was later sent to the principal's office and she was suspended. She was grounded as well. Later on the docks Phil walks and sees Kimi crying. Phil asks her why and she tells him that Tiffany cannot be a school teacher. Phil also says that she is so grounded. Transcript Tiffany: Hello, I am going to be the substitute teacher for this class. Tommy Pickles: You are not in charge of us. Tiffany: I make the rules. Anyway, let's do some math problems. Tommy, what is 3 times 2? Tommy Pickles: 6. Tiffany: No, Tommy it was 11. Tommy Pickles: But Tiffany, I got it right. Tiffany: I don't care. Go to detention. Tommy Pickles (while leaving): I do not believe this. Tiffany: Chuckie Finster, what is ten squared doubled? Chuckie Finster: 200. Tiffany: No, Chuckie, it was 400. Chuckie Finster: I got it right. Tiffany: Go to detention! Chuckie Finster (while leaving): I hate you. Tiffany: Phil, what is 17 squared? Phil DeVille: 289. Tiffany: No Phil, it was 250,000. Phil DeVille: But I got it right. Tiffany: Go to detention! Phil DeVille(while leaving): I'm gonna get you. Tiffany: Lil, what is 37 squared. Lil DeVille: 1369. Tiffany: No, Lil, it was 9631. Lil DeVille: I got it right. Tiffany: I don't care. Go to detention. Lil DeVille(while leaving): Why do they always have to send me away? Tiffany: Kimi, what is 41 squared? Kimi Finster: 1681. Tiffany: No Kimi, it was 29,998,559,671,349. Kimi Finster: But I got it right. Tiffany: I don't care. Go to detention. (In detention) Detention teacher: Welcome to detention. There is no talking. Phil DeVille: Sir we can explain. Detention teacher: Why? Phil DeVille: We Rugrats got our math problems right but Tiffany sent us here for no reason. Detention teacher: I see. You are free to go. I'm going to send Tiffany to the principal's office. (in Principal's office) Principal: Tiffany, why are you here? Tiffany: I took the teacher's job. Principal (shouting): You took the teacher's job! You are not registered to steal teacher's jobs! That's it you are expelled! (at home) Dad: Tiffany, I cannot believe you stole the teacher's job. That's it you are grounded (3X). Mom: I am donating your computer to Salvation Army. Tiffany: No (23X)! I need that! (cuts to docks with Kimi crying and Phil DeVille walks by) Phil DeVille: Why are you crying? Kimi Finster: I am crying because Tiffany sent you and I as well as our friends to detention. Phil DeVille: I feel the same way. Tiffany is so grounded (3X) for 1000000000000000 years. Category:Series based on Rugrats/All Grown Up